The present invention relates to a storage technology for saving host data handled by a host computer, using a storage device able to store data.
One storage technology used in the past when writing host data to a storage device involves appending a check code to the host data being written to the storage device, and when transferring to the host computer host data stored in the storage device, using the check code appended to the host data read from the computer to check the host data for errors. According to this conventional storage technology, even if an error should occur in host data saved in a storage device due to electrical noise, physical damage or the like occurring in the storage device, the host computer will be prevented from handling the host data containing the error. Examples of checking using a check code include such error checking methods as longitudinal redundancy check (hereinafter LRC) and cyclic redundancy check (hereinafter CRC).
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Gazette No. 2001-202295 discloses a storage technology in which an error check is carried out using a check code when transferring to a host computer host data stored in a storage device.